deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MP999/Ridonculous Race Episode 7, Part 3
Don: Welcome back. Due to technical difficulties, we thought the episode’s finale had aired and nobody cared about it. Turns out, it never went up in the first place. Our teams are making their way through the massive Pac-Maze carrying giant pieces of fruit. The larger the fruit they bring to the end, the more of an advantage they get in the next challenge. Deadpool and Mega Man had a big lead, but the gap has been closed. Deadpool: It’s because this thing is so damn heavy! What the heck is the molecular weight of potassium! Don: Weiss and her partner Mewtwo are stuck back here because Weiss nearly killed everyone. Sheesh, Mewtwo, not your lucky day, is it? Getting stuck behind Katara, getting delayed, having to fight Shadow... Mewtwo: I will obliterate that hedgehog. Don: Sure, sure. Back to the maze! Katara: Left! Left! Vegeta: This IS left! Katara: Other left! Vegeta is carrying a massive watermelon the size of a house through the maze, but because he can’t see, Katara is in front of him, trying to guide him through. It’s a difficult task, and neither has the patience to work with each other. Mario and Vincent work together to carry a large tomato, matching their colours, Superman and the Inkling “share” the burden of a large cantaloupe, Goku and Satsuki are rolling a large raspberry around, and Lucas and Ringabel are sharing a large pair of cherries. Pit and Naruto, however, opt for the easier approach. They each grab a single, regular sized grape, and run off through the maze, with huge grins on their faces thinking they’re so clever. Finally, Weiss and Mewtwo get to enter the maze, and after an argument, they settle on a dragonfruit about the size of a hockey net. Weiss: You could just telekinetically lift it! Mewtwo: As much as I’d like to, our idiot of a host is probably going to turn off powers soon. He doesn’t seem to be very consistent in that regard. It’d be too easy to just use our cheap super strength to... Don: Superman and the Inlking are the winners! Mewtwo: ... Screw it, come on! Weiss screams as Mewtwo picks her up along with the dragonfruit using his psychic powers, and he flies off into the maze. Superman and the Inkling have indeed made first, followed by Goku and Satsuki, who just let the strong ones champ the fruit through the maze. Goku: Wow, I’m impressed, Superman! We were nearly tied, how did you figure out the maze faster than us? Superman: I used my super vision, but most of it was from my partner here sliding under the walls in order to scout ahead! The inkling blushes at the attention Superman gives it. Don strides over with a clipboard. Don: Well done, you brought some very heavy fruit back, so you are getting a major reward in the next challenge! Of course, your teams will remain the same, so just chill out here in the safe zone until everyone else has arr... what the heck? Don turns towards the exit of the maze and Deadpool comes out, with Mega Man, sliding on the banana’s peel as if it was a massive sled. Deadpool: Out of the waaaaaaaaaaayyyy!!!! The two crash into the safe zone, leaving everything in a mess. When Don gets up, he rubs his head, and looks at the peel. Don: Nice, but... where’s the rest of the banana? Deadpool: We had to (burps) make some pancakes to lighten the load. Don: You do know only the weight of the peel will count towards the total, right? Deadpool: What? That is completely... okay, that’s fair. We’re still in third though! Mega Man facepalms at how the team gave up their first place lead. The other teams continue through the maze, some with more success than others. Mario and Vincent, followed by Lucas and Ringabel, make it through, but Pit and Naruto become lost. Vegeta is still struggling with the Watermelon, and keeps muttering to himself about how he’s going to kill Don, thus failing to hear the screams of Katara. At the last second, he turns around and sees a massive Pac-Man ball chomping after him, and he screams and trips. The watermelon falls on Katara and Vegeta, trapping them both inside, and begins to roll down a large hill, smashing through walls. This noise attracts the attention of Weiss, who directs Mewtwo to it, and Pit, who tries to run away at the thought of being trapped in fruit again. Naruto gets him back on track. The three teams make a heading for the finish line, as the teams already at the safe zone run for cover. Don stands his ground and takes out a high-speed camera, ready to capture the photo finish. But, at the last second, tosses it away. The three teams roll across the line in a big messed up ball as the watermelon shatters, blowing fruit everywhere. Don shrugs. Don: You know, maybe if I told you that this was a non-elimination round, you guys wouldn’t have hurt yourselves so bad trying to do such a simple thing as carry fruit. Vegeta: Non-elimination? You mean I killed my back for nothing! You... Don: Yeah, you totally did. If you take a close look at the TV here, or at the puddles around you, the watermelon broke before it crossed the line, so you only really brought (picks up a small chunk) this much back. Katara: That’s great! I should have just bent the watermelon! Vegeta: At least tell me we weren’t last. Weiss: Please tell me they were last. Don: Actually, Pit and Naruto were last. Grabbing smaller fruits to get through the maze faster was a good idea... but your poor sense of direction cost you a lot. Now, with next to no fruit and a last-place finish, you two are going to be heavily disadvantaged in the next challenge. Pit: Aww... Naruto: ...It was your idea. Pit: No! It was totally yours! Don: So, nobody goes home today, but are their powers here to stay? Find out next time we come out to play! This is... the Ridonculous Race! Category:Blog posts